


Très Bien

by nitorisource



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitorisource/pseuds/nitorisource
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is filthy, dying, and starving for blood when just the right person stumbles upon him. The kindness and mercy this green eyed angel shows him reawakens something in Sousuke that he's reluctant to admit at first, but allowing this human into his life can't be such a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Très Bien

He’s reluctant to meet his end in such a gristly, shady part of this awful city, but he’s certain that if he doesn’t get blood into his system within at least the next few hours then there’s no saving him and he'll have no choice. To think that after hundreds upon hundreds of years as living as an immortal being, avoiding pursuers with stakes and holy water and torches in their hands, he’s to die at the hands of starvation.

He’s given up on foolish hope by the time he collapses into a random alleyway, and he squints against the faint light coming from the moon and the building above him. If only he could strike up the damn nerve to just kill someone and get it over with. It’s a means of survival, so there’s no need to feel guilt about something as inconsequential as a human life.

Even so, here he is, finally on death’s doorstep. He’s been unable to even show his face among the others in the sorry state he’s in. He wonders if anyone will even notice his absence.

He isn’t sure how long he’s out for when he feels someone shaking roughly at his shoulders, and the frantic voice eventually reaches his ears.

“Hello? Sir? Wake up - are you hurt?”

He snarls at the throbbing pain the rough handling gives his shoulders and as he opens his eyes his vision focuses on a pair of strangely bright emerald green eyes belonging to a young man who looks no older than twenty. He’s human - and very, very warm. Sousuke can practically hear nothing but the blood that’s pumping through this person’s veins, and he doesn’t mean to do it, but--

“O-oh!”

The brunet gasps and scrambles as far away from Sousuke as he can when the raven haired man bares his fangs at him, and Sousuke just can’t retract them quickly enough. There’s already terror welling up in the eyes that were filled up with concern just moments ago, and he knows his cover is blown.

“Shit,” he curses to himself. He breathes in for a few moments, the fiery hunger in his stomach reignited, before painfully propping himself up against the wall and saying in a flat tone, “There’s no need to be afraid. I can’t hurt you while I’m like this.”

The man doesn’t seem to believe him at first, but after a few moments of breathless observation, he begins to make his way back to where Sousuke is sitting, and he kneels down before hesitantly grasping Sousuke’s chin in his fingers. Sousuke is surprised by the contact, especially since the brunet obviously notices how much colder his skin is than it should be, but he doesn’t move as the stranger’s eyes travel slowly across his features. He looks awful, Makoto thinks to himself. His skin is a sickly gray color, his cheeks and eyes seem to be slightly sunken in, and he looks ready to drop dead any moment. Even so, there's something beautiful about this person, something naturally alluring that Makoto can't quite place. It makes him blush to even think about. 

“You’re one of them? You’re actually a vampire?” Makoto utters the word almost inaudibly, and Sousuke can’t discern whether it’s fear or awe glistening in those eyes of his, but he snaps himself out of trying to convince himself it’s the latter because he doesn’t want to give himself the idea that this will turn out happily for him. "Are you," he pauses nervously, eyes flicking to the ground, before again whispering, "hungry?"

“I'm sure you already know the answer to both those questions,” he growls in a low voice.

“Wh-what’s your name?” the man ventures. Sousuke stares back at him in bewilderment at such a strange question, but he figures that there isn’t much to do but indulge this person during his last moments. And anyway, this human interaction is somewhat of a comfort. Like a decent meal, it's something he's gone without for too long.

“Yamazaki Sousuke,” he answers with a heavy sigh, eyes still trained on the emerald green pair in front of him, searching weakly for any sign of malice or ulterior motives.

“Mine is Makoto. Tachibana Makoto.” Somehow, the man is able to turn his lips up in a welcoming smile, and Sousuke directs his gaze elsewhere.  _I didn’t ask for your name_ , he thinks silently to himself.

Finally, Makoto drops his fingers from Sousuke’s chin and scoots away a few inches, and Sousuke thinks to himself that this is finally it - if this man isn’t going to kill him himself, then he’s sure to call the authorities and have them dispose of Sousuke like the trash he is.

“If - if it’s blood that you need, then…” The man turns his eyes away as he tugs up at the sleeve of his right arm, and in the dim light Sousuke can make out the smooth, tan skin over his wrist, the pale blue and purple veins hardly visible yet enticing him strongly with the promise of fresh, hearty blood. Already, he can feel saliva beginning to pool in his mouth, and he’s so wrapped up in imagining the contentious taste of blood finally dripping down his throat that he forgets where he is.

“What?” he asks in a small voice, tainted with awful, teasing hope. Again, he’s trying to figure out what game this person is trying to play at, but he can’t find anything other than concern swimming in the brunet’s eyes, as hard as that is to believe. And the prospect of finally, finally having something to drink has his resolve and trepidation draining away by the second. "Why would you...?"

"I don't think I can just let you die here," Makoto answers plainly. 

Without another word, he produces a small swiss army knife from his back pocket and Sousuke watches intently at the way he places the blade against his skin, hesitation passing over his kind expression momentarily, before he makes the thin incision. He has to turn his face away to avoid having to stare at the blood that immediately comes to bead up at the surface, and Sousuke wonders briefly why this person is going out of his way to do something he’s uncomfortable with, and without any personal gain from the action.

But more than that wonder, Sousuke feels himself swell with none other than gratitude. Any shred of wariness he feels towards Makoto ultimately falls away, and he thanks the stars for this godsend. 

His contemplation quickly gives way to hunger as the warm salty scent of blood finally hits his nostrils, washing over his senses and reducing him to nothing but a heap of need. It takes everything in him not to lunge out immediately, and he grits his teeth as Makoto, after what feels like a goddamn eternity, finally scoots forward and offers out his arm. He presses the cut against Sousuke's cold lips and holds his breath.

Sousuke has to focus on _not_ clamping down into the soft, tender flesh of Makoto’s wrist as he begins to suck, but as he thought to himself earlier, his self control goes out the window as soon as the taste hits his tongue. He tenses as pleasure and life rolls through every nerve of his previously worn down body and Makoto flinches when he does feel something sharp puncture shallowly into his skin, which gives Sousuke more of an opening to work with.

“W-wait,” Makoto says in a shaky voice when Sousuke lifts his head from the cut. He slowly licks away at the smear of red across his bottom lip and Makoto’s eyes widen with apprehension once he registers the dark change of expression on the vampire’s face. He makes a small sound of surprise when he’s thrown backwards, and Sousuke is quick to loom over and straddle him against the ground. For the first time since the brunet had stumbled upon him, Sousuke takes the chance to admire the body this person has. He pulls down the zipper to Makoto’s heavy jacket, his eager hands running over the tight muscled chest underneath where his precious drumming heart is caged, and notes that those beautiful eyes are captivating whether it’s fear or care that's resonating within them.

A sly grin snakes across Sousuke’s lips as he begins to mouth his way up Makoto’s arm after giving his wrist a final lick, his teeth scraping against the taut skin of his forearm and biceps in search of a suitable place to draw more blood from, though he quickly finds himself in the spot he’s aimed for from the moment he laid his eyes on this human.

“Don’t!” A shudder runs through Makoto’s body at the feeling of Sousuke gently prodding at the base of his neck with his pointed teeth and he holds his breath, already bracing himself for what’s soon to follow. “ _Please_ , Sousuke, I--”

His attempts at trying to ring any shred of sanity from Sousuke’s frenzied state only has the opposite effect, and hearing his name leave Makoto’s lips so broken and breathless and almost  _needy_ is the trigger Sousuke needs for finally sinking his jaws into the flesh with a guttural noise of satisfaction.

Sousuke claps a hand over Makoto’s mouth and he relishes in the hot, desperate cry of pain the brunet shrieks into his palm, a surprisingly sweet spice to add to the exquisite flavor that begins to trickle down his throat. He’s certain that in all his centuries of living that he’s never tasted anything so perfect - the flavor of Makoto’s blood is rich and varied and beautiful and instantly _addicting_ , so much so that even after he begins to suck hard, desperate to get more of it into his body, he wants to drink and drink even with his appetite finally sated.

It doesn’t help that Makoto is releasing faint mewling sounds of pleasure in response to the slurping, groaning noises Sousuke creates as he continues to feed. It’s strange, Makoto thinks faintly to himself, how at peace he feels with Sousuke doing this to him. The rational part of him understands that he should be in a panic, but it almost feels good, insanely and somehow erotically pleasurable, to have Sousuke sucking at his neck like this, and his entire body is filled with a pleasant, warm sensation that has even clouded over his thoughts.

“Sousuke…”

Makoto sighs out the name, his eyelids drooping shut as he weakly cranes his neck further back, and the shift is enough to finally bring Sousuke down from his high. Part of him wanted nothing more than to suck this body dry, but he tears his lips away from the puncture wounds and sits up. For a moment, the thought that he’s already killed Makoto fills Sousuke with dread.

He chastises himself for losing control so easily. Makoto was the one who offered himself to him like that, and Sousuke nearly took advantage of him. He’s unsure of what he’d do if he really did end up killing Makoto. He can’t stand the thought of having another person’s life staining his hands, especially not someone as genuine as this man. It’s a good thing Makoto is so healthy, and had blood to spare. He carefully gets off of Makoto and leans down to press his ear against the still man's chest, greatly reassured by the presence of such a strong heartbeat.

Sousuke leans down again to swipe his tongue over the wound on his neck, allowing the two holes in Makoto’s neck to begin their healing process, and tells himself that the only reason he’s sparing this man is because he wants to taste his blood again in the future. Certainly not for any other reason. His eyes graze regretfully over Makoto’s calm features, dwelling on the kindness those green eyes reflect so wholeheartedly, and for the first time in too many decades he feels what he assumes is _affection_ for another being.

* * *

 

“Oi, Sousuke, is this really him?” A redhead in a barista uniform saunters up to the pair as soon as they enter the doors of the small, out of the way coffee shop. Sousuke rolls his eyes as the stranger presses closer towards Makoto, seemingly unperturbed by the height advantage the brunet has over him, and he adds with a sly grin, “He smells _really_ good. You wouldn't mind _sharing_ , would you, Sou?”

Makoto jumps at his words and nervously fists at the hem of Sousuke's jacket, though he tries his best not to show his fear. _We can always smell a human's fear, and it makes us hungrier_ , Sousuke once said, though it was with such a thickly dramatic tone that Makoto, at the time, took it only as a joke. 

“Knock it off, Rin. You’ll make him cry. He's far more weak hearted than he looks."

Makoto wants to protest at the blunt comment, but as his eyes wander throughout the rest of the cafe he can’t help but feel as though everyone is staring at him with hungry glints in their eyes. Sousuke guaranteed him beforehand that no one would try harming him here, but he’s not so sure now and he subconsciously presses into the taller man’s side.

“You made a great choice of claiming this one,” Rin goes on, still shamelessly eying Makoto up and down like he’s nothing more than a choice piece of meat. Which, Makoto supposes, he really is when it comes to vampires. Still, he’s glad that Rin’s words about being claimed has chased away most of the unwanted stares he was getting from the others in the room, and he allows himself to relax a little.

“My name is Makoto Tachibana. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” As expected, Rin’s hand is disturbingly cold to shake, but even after all this time of being with Sousuke he still isn’t used to it at all.

“Oh, I know about you. Sousuke's talked about you all the time since he started coming back to this cafe.”

“Shut it.”

“How lucky he is that you saved him the way you did. And even though he nearly killed you, you still fell into his arms anyway. Very romantic.” Rin gives Makoto a light nudge in the side and he can see the way the red head’s features light up at the sight of riling his friend up like this. For some reason, he’s got two entire rows of sharp teeth, front and bottom, and Makoto wonders how he goes about looking like that without raising suspicion.

“I only claimed him because I was sure he’d be foolish enough to eventually offer himself up on a silver platter to someone not as nice as myself,” Sousuke scoffs, giving Makoto a sidelong glance. After all, the only reason the two of them are acquainted like this is because Makoto was on his own in a sketchy part of the city and wandering into dark alleys to check on unconscious strangers. He is, without a doubt, a true angel, but in the time since getting to know the brunet Sousuke has learned just how hopelessly naive and trusting this person can be, which makes him wonder how he's gotten along so far in life without sustaining any life threatening injuries. His size definitely comes in handy for most situations, though.

“And I only agreed because I was sure you’d end up starving some other day if I said 'no' to you,” Makoto mutters, more to himself than to anyone else, but Rin catches it and he can’t help but laugh and give his friend even further grief.

Makoto blushes furiously and tries to apologize to Sousuke and his newly bruised ego for the comment, and Rin disappears behind the counter to get them all a few cups of steaming coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> received as a prompt from tumblr anon  
> next chapter has totally unnecessary sex things in it  
> also i used that title because i thought about..... tsukiyama shuu... for some reason... not like i love the guy or anything pfft


End file.
